


Here (in your arms)

by Saramaryllis



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ( of a sort ), Anal Sex, KuroMahi, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sloth pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramaryllis/pseuds/Saramaryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is happening to Mahiru and Kuro.  Mahiru seems oblivious to it, but it doesn't take Kuro long find out why. It does however, take him a while to get on board with it.</p><p>[Edited 20 June 2017. New scenes. New title. Originally called "it's called having feelings". Word count increase from 4200 to 7000]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here (in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

> [Writing Tumblr](https://whimsical-alice.tumblr.com/) · [Graphics Tumblr](https://kind-criostail.tumblr.com/) · [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kind_criostail)

 

Something was wrong with Mahiru.

From his position on the sofa, where he was laying on his back playing his game, Kuro listened to Mahiru furiously slam the apartment door in somebody's face. Spewing words Kuro couldn't quite make out. But he knew they weren't nice ones. He winced when Mahiru yanked it open again and it bounced loudly off the wall, cringing when Mahiru's temperament switched instantly and guilt-ridden, apologetic words poured out from their mouth. It was really embarrassing to listen to.

Straining his ears using more effort than he cared to use, Kuro frowned. The stranger was replying back, attempting to calm Mahiru down and get him to take something. Oh. It was the postman! Kuro's ears perked and he thought back to whether he had ordered anything recently. Something that perhaps, Mahiru might not know about it. A vision of an upcoming date with a mysterious release date, but a link to a pre-ordering website floated to the forefront of his mind.

Yes. Yes he had ordered something.

Man, he could feel it now. Mahiru was going to yell at him when the whole episode by the door was over and done with. A part of him selfishly hoped that Mahiru at the very least, took in the package they were arguing over. He strained his ears again, expecting to hear the door shut and Mahiru breathe a sigh, but otherwise be done with his little temper tantrum. Long-winded tempers were too complicated for Mahiru, so he usually got over things quickly.

Only, Kuro was right with his feeling from before.

Something was _really_  wrong with Mahiru.

He was shouting again. And this time it didn't feel like he was going to calm down anytime soon. There must have been something affecting Mahiru for him to shout so heatedly. Kuro just couldn't think of what. He had been rather good lately. There had not been any fights lately. And everybody seemed to be getting along great from their social group. That particular thought had Kuro making a face. Being social was enough of a reason to make him grumpy, but not Mahiru.

Kuro hated to think it—worse was to have to admit it, but he had a feeling he was going to have to intervene.

Which meant he was going to have to get up.

Mahiru was going to owe him one for this.

 Before getting up, Kuro tried to catch the gist of the argument. The postman was claiming that the package was certainly for their address ( _of course it was, I was the one who ordered it,_ mused Kuro). and Mahiru was telling him otherwise. He could only imagine the scolding he was going to get when he told Mahiru that he was wrong. Maybe he would change into a kitten and rely on his cuteness to keep Mahiru from getting angry at him.

Finding the energy that he lacked up until then, Kuro lowered his Nintendo DS to the arm of the sofa before forcing himself away from it and moving to the end of the hall. He peeked down it to see Mahiru snatch the package ( _yes!_ yelled Kuro, mentally) and slam the door in the postman's face. For a split-second, Kuro considered turning tail and running until he saw Mahiru opening up the package. He didn't turn nearly quickly enough to escape Mahiru's eyes seeking him out and locking him in place with a dark glare.

"Kuro," Mahiru began slowly.

His face was red, Kuro noticed. Almost as red his uniform's tie. And he looked a little hot-faced, a sheen of sweat shimmered on Mahiru's forehead. It occurred to Kuro then that perhaps Mahiru had a fever. He hoped not. He would look after Mahiru if he had to, but if given the choice he would rather just nap next to him. His own face heated up swiftly at such an intimate thought. What the hell was wrong with him?

"—idiot cat. Why didn't you tell me that you—Kuro! Are you even listening to me?"

Kuro blinked, snapping out of his reverie.

"Huh? Too loud," he replied.

It was not the right thing to say.

Annoyed, Mahiru answered, "what was that?" 

Kuro shook his head and stepped away from the hall when Mahiru turned to begin walking towards him. He wasn't afraid of Mahiru. No. They had been partners for long enough now that there was nobody that Kuro trusted more. But this attitude of Mahiru's was unique. It was beyond his usual _mamahiru_ anger. It left Kuro begrudgingly curious. He made it back to the sofa just in time to see Mahiru turn the corner and roll his eyes at him. "It doesn't matter. I'm hungry, I'll make some lunch do you want some?"

He perked his head up at the sound of food and had just been about to answer his usual when his new game came flying at him. He almost didn't catch it and scowled, finding it strangely cute when Mahiru reacted by chuckling softly and smiling. Kuro's heart skipped a beat and instead of asking for ramen, he said in a small, meek voice, "hamburgers and orange juice." Mahiru's favourite food. Mahiru looked as surprised as Kuro felt when he realised what he had just said.

Sceptically and slowly nodding, Mahiru answered, "uh-huh. Okay. If you're sure."

"I am," replied Kuro, sinking back down onto his back so that he didn't have to look at Mahiru anymore. He seemed to have calmed down again which was great in Kuro's eyes, but now for some strange reason,  _Kuro_ felt all riled up. He tried to focus on his game, but found it impossible when he lost three times in as many minutes. Sighing loudly, he let his head fall back on the arm of the chair and stared up at the ceiling, hoping that whatever had—and was still happening to the both of them was unique to just that day.

← →← →← →·← →← →← → 

When the next day rolled around Kuro learned that he was wrong.

Mahiru's personality was still on the fritz and alongside it, as was, made apparent quickly by how Kuro reacted, his own.

He might have been able to blame it on the weather or pass it off as nothing if it was anger the two were showing—it wasn't uncommon for them to argue over silly things after all, but that just was not the case. Mahiru's personality had risen to a new emotion. One known as exaggerated intimacy. His desire to be close to Kuro was palpable and Kuro began to react in kind.

It started early in the morning when Mahiru and Kuro went to the shops. Mahiru encouraged Kuro to sit up on his shoulder while forced to be a cat by the sun and Kuro welcomed the offer with comfortable nuzzles against Mahiru's neck. Then once home and just prior to eating lunch, Mahiru brushed his fingers over Kuro's in an unnecessarily intimate way when handing him his ramen and Kuro responded by leaning in to do _something_ only to stop himself and sit back down.

His heart raced all the way until early evening where things finally started to settle down and they sat comfortably close to each other on the sofa while Kuro flicked through the television channels to find a good one to watch. Five minutes passed by in relative quiet, until the soft thump of a slumbering Mahiru caught him off guard. His eve's body had sagged up against Kuro's own. Slightly surprised by Mahiru doing something so irresponsible (if he were tired, surely he would have just gone to bed!) Kuro could not help, but think that Mahiru looked rather cute like this.

Until he caught himself thinking it and moaned quietly.

Such a drag.

He moved his hands carefully beneath Mahiru’s body and lifted him up, standing up himself, so that he could carry his eve to their bedroom. He barely nudged his way through the door when Mahiru's arms wrapped around him and his slumbering eve cuddled up to him, snoring softly. Kuro's face went bright red as a steady thrum of what felt like electricity ran through his blood. He swallowed thickly when a thought he hadn't considered in a long, long time occurred to him.

Kuro shook his head to himself such a frightening prospect: _surely not._

Refusing to think anything of his eve’s strange behaviours other than that they were strange, Kuro tried hard to ignore them while he laid Mahiru on the bed and changed into a cat to lay on his own bed. If Mahiru was allowed to go to bed early, then so was he. From his position on the ground, his gaze kept being drawn up to where Mahiru was close to the edge and feeling frustrated, Kuro padded over to the bed. It didn't mean anything if he slept up there. Nothing at all. Because nothing was wrong.

Keeping that mentality worked for all of a day.

← →← →← →·← →← →← →

Unfortunately when his own sloth-like nature flew out the window come the following day, what he had initially dismissed as (and desperately hoped was) wrong started to appear undeniable. Even more so when his own personality changes started to become more prominent to both himself _and_ Mahiru.

He woke up that morning as a human. Mahiru was still asleep, surprisingly, but awoke when Kuro sat up. Seeing Kuro so close to him, Mahiru startled and his cheeks coloured. Kuro found it really cute. And when Mahiru suggested he get up to make breakfast, Kuro shook his head.

"I'll do it," he replied.

Mahiru blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, just go back to sleep. Be lazy."

The urge to provide for his eve—and keep them nestled on the bed was strong. He found himself overcome with a desire to _prove_  that he was worth being partnered and— _mated with_ , a sudden thought surprised him. 

Flustered by his own whirring thoughts and assaulted by just how he could provide and mate with Mahiru made everything feel all the more undeniable. He crawled over Mahiru and stood up tall, stretching. The sunlight from that pooled beneath the blinds luckily couldn't reach him, but he took a few careful steps away just in case. Glancing back to Mahiru, he watched them watch him with a pensive expression etched onto their face. It was too troublesome. 

Coming to terms with what was surely happening, Kuro didn't hinder the process, but he certainly didn't help it either. He left for the kitchen and was in there for barely ten minutes when he felt eyes on the back of his head. Looking over his shoulder while in the middle of cracking two eggs, he quickly cast his gaze down. Mahiru was staring at him intently from the kitchen door. Forcing his eyes back to the breakfast he was making, he said, "did you want something?"

"No," answered Mahiru. "I just missed being in the same room as you."

Kuro could not have groaned louder.

He dared not turn around to see what look Mahiru might be giving him.

As much as he wanted to deal with the problem and do _that_ with Mahiru, he didn’t want to have to handle what Mahiru might say (even feared that Mahiru might reject him; he wasn’t _normal_ for a servamp after all). So, he just grumbled and in an agitated tone, replied, “Urgh. Not fair. I can’t deal...”

He put all of his focus into breakfast, even though Mahiru went on to have a full blown suggestive conversation with him and was making every single second of his day harder and harder. Of all of his siblings, why did it have to be  _him_ , the laziest one of them all, to get this damnable problem. There were a few reasons he never took on an Eve and until he had met Mahiru, he had forgotten that this particular issue was one of them. During the conversation, once breakfast was made he glanced to Mahiru and some deep part of him wanted to say it, to admit to what was going on.

But if Mahiru rejected him, Kuro had come to accept that he didn't think he would be able to handle it.

That his feelings for Mahiru ran much deeper than that of just servamp and eve.

← →← →← →·← →← →← →

For the few days that followed, everything only only seemed to get worse.

Almost everything the two did together was a huge temptation for Kuro. Mahiru had become a huge temptation.

He thought he deserved a medal after surviving not doing anything after that one incident where they fell asleep on the sofa together and woke up wrapped in each other's arms. Then there were three incidents in the kitchen that almost ended up in counters being used for obscene acts (Kuro's head still ached from him whacking it on the wall to calm himself down). But the one incident that truly got to him and had him wishing he were braver than what he was, came when Mahiru tried to drag Kuro to the bathroom and they made it through the door when a slip happened and suddenly, they were kissing.

It was brief and Mahiru yelled afterwards, blustering on about how Kuro had stolen his first kiss and how Kuro just wanted to drown himself, he was so humiliated. His body had reacted so hotly, that he swiftly changed into his cat form to avoid Mahiru realising what he had just done to Kuro's sensitive biology. He tried to run away shyly, but there was no chance at an escape when Mahiru captured him between two hands and lobbed him in the bubbly bathtub. He transformed back from surprise, soaking his clothes and after getting into a much needed argument—for Kuro's sanity, the kiss was soon forgotten.

← →← →← →·← →← →← →

When the seventh day of odd behaviour came around and Kuro had managed to hold back and Mahiru was seemingly getting back to normal, his hope that neither of them would snap and force him to explain why what followed had happened, grew stronger. He took so many grateful breaths, although was unsure of they were because of his thankfulness or because Mahiru was close to him and his heart was racing too fast. Mahiru had not noticed any of the oddities apparently, especially not enough to bring them up, so why Kuro was so nervous, he didn't know.

Until they were attacked by Belkia and that something Kuro didn't want to snap, snapped in both of them.

"Mahiru, just stay here. You've been hit too many times you're unfocused. It's dangerous," Kuro scolded him.

Mahiru inhaled sharply when Kuro shoved him up against a wall to hide them both from Belkia. "I know, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me!" 

Kuro winced at how loudly Mahiru yelled at him. Guilt tightened Kuro's chest and he bit down on his lower lips. He looked Mahiru up and down and found his own desires creeping up on him when he began to notice how Mahiru was twitchy and rubbing at his skin as if he were attempting to get rid of a deeply ingrained itch. The taste of Mahiru’s blood was still on his lips from the beginning of the battle and the strength and _desire_ it was pouring into him made him push Mahiru up against the wall and go for a kiss on his neck.

His hands trembled on Mahiru's hips, but with some effort he managed to avoid actually kissing.

He wanted to. He was going to. But he didn't. The battle had to be won before he could throw caution to the win and show Mahiru just what he had seemingly managed to miss throughout the entire, torturous week that they had just had. Pulling back, he gave Mahiru a stern look and almost couldn't do it when Mahiru's legs gave way and they collapsed to the ground. Kuro grit his teeth and said, "just stay here. Don't move. Listen to me for once, alright?" 

Mahiru sucked in a deep breath and shook. It was when he couldn't reply and Kuro's fists clenched down at his sides that he realised he should have been brave from the start.

He rejoined the fight with the _intent_ of showing his strength, winning swiftly and taking Mahiru straight home afterwards. If he got rejected- well, he had to learn to take chances are some point. If he was rejected then he would do his best to  help Mahiru through what was going on without invading his space. Mahiru was special for an eve. Mahiru didn’t treat him as a tool, he treated him as an equal and to Kuro, that made him feel in ways he never had before.

So distracted by this knowledge, he almost missed Lily glancing in the direction he had hidden Mahiru.

“Mahiru is a mess. How long have you been letting your poor eve suffer? What a bad _kitty,_ " called Lily, grunting when Belkia appeared and kicked Lily into a wall.

Kuro's face flashed hot with anger. "Don't you have better things to think about?" he yelled. "Like looking after yourself?"

He went to jump back to help Lily up, but Belkia took the opportunity to attack him next. He barely glimpsed the flash of pink before his footing was lost and he too crashed into the wall beside Lily, whom was then standing up and dusting themselves down. Lily looked to Kuro and Kuro could see that Lily knew all about what was happening. Kuro narrowed his eyes, wondering just why. Very few of his siblings knew about this particular problem of his and Lily had not been one of them.

Climbing out from the indent his body made, Kuro used the strength he had gained from Mahiru, hoping to end this mess quick and gave Belkia his all in his next attack. He could hear Lily shout something to him, but the words were muted by the wind in his ears. This time, with nobody in the way and effectively forcing him to hold back, Kuro ended the fight with one final, swift blow. When several of his siblings and their eves came to congratulate him, he ignored them. He knew he would have to explain himself later, but first...

First it was time to get Mahiru home.

← →← →← →·← →← →← →

Getting Mahiru home was a feat easier said than done. The entire journey was a disaster. Mahiru writhed and made sounds that were too dirty for public. He put his hands in places Kuro could only moan about. More than thrice he considered not caring for comfort and ease of access and just finding some empty side-alley and rushing through it. Some of the words Mahiru was managing to say were borderline obscene and so many of them were  _ordering him_ and for Kuro whose mandate was to listen to orders, had never struggled against anything harder in his life.

When he finally made it to the front door, Mahiru's legs were around Kuro's hips. His hands clutched at Kuro's shoulders and Kuro held one hand to Mahiru's back while the other kept Mahiru up by pressing up on his butt. Opening the front door and dashing inside had Kuro feeling like he had won an Olympic competition in handling horny humans. Toeing the door shut behind him, he gave it only the briefest of glances to check it had actually shut before getting Mahiru to their bedroom and dumping him on the bed.

"Mahiru," he said firmly when Mahiru tried to grab at the front of Kuro's jacket. "I know it's hard for you right now, but you need to calm down. I didn't expect—I can't—I won't do anything if you can't talk back to me. Do you even realise what is going on right now?"

“No, I don’t," Mahiru grunted and Kuro's eyes went wide. This was the first, full sentence Mahiru had managed since his collapse at the battle.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he laid his hands on Mahiru's chest and gently pushed him down. "It's good that you can talk properly. I want to help, but it—"

"Stop being so afraid, Kuro and tell me what is going on!" Mahiru demanded.

Kuro sighed in response. "I'm," he began uneasily. "It's...I want to, but if you don't like the solution...maybe it's better if I leave."

His resolve from earlier had slipped. Seeing Mahiru writhing and docile and so confused had Kuro unsure that Mahiru was even within his right mind to agree. Even with the full sentences and seemingly clear mind. Kuro really wanted to just give in, but he needed something. Anything that might prove that Mahiru wouldn't regret any of this come the morning. Or even the day after. Whenever this  _curse_ of his ended. He tried to take his hands away, but he was so slow in doing it that Mahiru reached for them and grabbed them.

"Kuro." Mahiru flashed him a deadly look that had a lump rise in Kuro’s throat. "Remember what I said the last time you weren't sure about something? You need to be able to trust me and your instincts. Please tell me, what is wrong with me and how can it be stopped?"

Something inside of him cracked. Mahiru's voice was like a siren's song, tugging at his ability to control himself. His own body was already at the end of its tether. He felt like he had being doing so well in keeping it all together and then Mahiru had to go and bring up that. He didn't need to be able to trust Mahiru: he _did_ trust Mahiru. With everything. With all of him. His instincts on the other hand and himself...now there lay a problem he had to face. And in it was in that moment that he realised he should just do it.

Instead of explaining with words, he said, "I'll try to tell you what's happening then, Ma-hi-ru, but it'll be more fun if I show you."

In the time it took for Mahiru to realise Kuro was over him and yelp, Kuro had become breathless and full of nerves and want.

In the dim darkness of Mahiru’s bedroom where the only light came from the recently risen moon that leaked through the crevices in his window and seeped onto half of the bed, Kuro looked down to see his own face illuminated in Mahiru's eyes. And immediately, he missed the beautiful brown his own silhouette was cruelly hiding from him. Letting go of himself and freely expressing everything, his tone turned domineering and he said, "and you better not regret it tomorrow."

"I won't," replied Mahiru firmly and all of sudden, Kuro finally looked like the predator one would expect a vampire to be.

← →← →← →·← →← →← →

Kuro took care to guide Mahiru into a more comfortable position for the plan ahead. There was no doubt in his mind that Mahiru was beginning to understand. Especially when it was Mahiru's lips that lifted to meet his when he hovered his face over Mahiru's to look into those beautiful eyes one more time. He delighted in the hitched sounds Mahiru made and broke the kiss only to swallow thickly. "You're perfect," he said softly. Mahiru reacted exactly as Kuro would have expected him to.

Parting Mahiru’s legs while he had the other distracted, he settled between them and knelt up. Leaning over, he gently laid his hands on Mahiru's and guided them to lay above their head so that Mahiru’s fingers touched the wooden headboard. Smiling while watching Mahiru let him do all of this, he dipped down to quickly kiss Mahiru once more. Using the position to his advantage by pulling Mahiru down, just short of where the pillow was. He settled his arms either side of Mahiru's head and pushed up his knees, slightly bending Mahiru over.

Sweetly, he kept kissing Mahiru, but this time, he spoke between kisses.

“I turn into a cat, but being the first servamp, it means a few things differ in how I was made. You contracted with me only knowing the basics about what I am. I should have told you, Mahiru, but...I didn’t actually think we’d last this long…” Mahiru shot him an offended look, but keenly listened while trying to kiss Kuro in return. “I've only ever had this happen a few times, but, well...it's strange, this time is, uh, unique. I guess." For a moment, Kuro actually didn't look driven by lust and was instead able to look away, a little embarrassed by his terrible explanations.

“For somebody who hates tiresome things you’re being really cryptic Kuro,” Mahiru replied.

Kuro scoffed. He knew this already. But he forgave Mahiru quickly and leaned his weight onto his left side so that he could scratch the back of his head with his right hand. "I'm not trying to be cryptic, it's just hard to explain. That's why I said it would be better for me to show you..." Mahiru pointedly looked at him but with those gorgeous lust-driven eyes and pink-flushed expression, it was hardly a good telling off. Kuro’s lips quirked. “It’s awkward to explain. You’re just unlucky. Ah. I'm looking forward to this, but it's going to be so tiring."

"Well if you explained it better or just showed me like you said you would, maybe I could make it  _less_ tiring for you."

Reaching down, Kuro laid a gentle palm on Mahiru’s cheek, hardly surprised by how _hot_ his eve was and narrowed his eyes. He truly was beginning to suspect that while Mahiru really knew a lot more than he was letting on. But Kuro had come to learn, Mahiru's way of thinking and talking just seemed to give off that impression no matter what. Either that he was all-knowing, or knew nothing at all. It would have been comedic if Kuro's cock wasn't throbbing within his underwear.

He leaned down to breathe in the scent that left a sheen over Mahiru’s neck and Kuro shuddered, his knees going weak.

He closed his eyes, swallowed thickly and then mustered up the courage to say, as plainly and simply as he could, “you are in _heat,_ Mahiru. No, actually _we_ are in heat. And the quickest solution is to have _sex_. Do you want to have sex, ne? Mahiru?”

Kuro watched for the rejection. He watched for the repulsion, but already knew now that he had given in to his own feelings that it wouldn't come. Mahiru was never in danger of rejecting this. Everything Mahiru did revolved around Kuro. The one who had been fearing this all along was Kuro. He pursed his lips when Mahiru gave him a small smile. The only thing truly evident besides a lack of rejection was embarrassment. Kuro could understand why. Mahiru was not the type to sleep around without commitment and Kuro hadn't heard a word about any committed lovers.

Except for Kuro, he supposed.

Him and Mahiru were as committed as committed could be. 

When Mahiru tried to curl onto his side, Kuro smiled back, but wouldn’t let him. 

Tentatively, with nowhere to run to and with the same courage Kuro had given him, Mahiru sweetly replied, “There is nobody more important to me than you. Why would you think having sex would be a problem?”

Flushed and looking nothing short of desperate, Kuro found it electrifying to see the effort Mahiru was putting in to seem sane. To be consensual and Kuro had never felt such a burst of affection and lust in his life. Then Mahiru's hands came up to Kuro's face and cupped his cheeks, gently luring Kuro into a loving kiss. One that was much less needy and obsessive than their first ones and full of feelings that Kuro would never give to anybody else. Full of affections that Mahiru had only for him.

The reason the heat was so powerful became so obvious to Kuro in that moment.

They were in love.

Kuro quickly took on a new expression: the one where just when he thought Mahiru couldn’t shock him any more, he would be proven wrong and he _almost_ laughed for it. Instead, he let himself get lost in kissing Mahiru back. When the kiss broke, Kuro had a new air to him; an air full of something _else_ and Mahiru just smiled, encouragingly. Looking down at Mahiru, Kuro silently admired the way his eve’s brown eyes seemed to shimmer with beauty and desire: finally, his silhouette was gone from them. He let his gaze trail over the features on Mahiru’s face and for a moment, Kuro smiled fondly.

Distracted as he was, Kuro almost fell when Mahiru broke their sentimental moment by trying to lock Kuro's legs together and topple him over. He narrowly missed falling for such forcefulness and pushed his knees together and grabbed Mahiru's thighs with his hands to lock Mahiru’s legs in place, around his body. He punished the surprising move by leaned down as if to kiss Mahiru and when Mahiru's eyes fell closed to kiss him back, Kuro instead nipped at Mahiru's neck and growled in warning.

He said he would show Mahiru and there would be nothing stopping him from keeping his word.

Growling right back, Mahiru opened his eyes and began writhing for freedom. Kuro chuckled and it must have shocked Mahiru completely for they stilled instantly. Throwing caution to the wind, Kuro let his inhibitions completely overcome him and that was when all explanations and proclamations stopped. He dipped down and caught Mahiru’s lower lip between his own. He could feel the blood flowing and it was so _hard_ not to just bite down.

Instead, he was drawn into a deep kiss by his go-getting eve.

Indulging in letting Mahiru guide their mouths, Kuro slowly ghosted his right hand down the length of Mahiru’s body. He stopped at his crotch and pressed down, lazily watching Mahiru’s eyes go wide and feeling his body jerk. He quirked his lips at the jagged breath that escaped their lips. “Come on Mahiru,” Kuro encouraged in a low, teasing tone. “I can’t be bothered to do all of the work...”

He expected Mahiru to stay tense and silent beneath him and was unable to hide his surprise when Mahiru’s hand pressed against his chest.

“You’re not really doing any of the work,” Mahiru scolded.

Kuro leaned down to kiss Mahiru's mouth, pushing down against the hand pushing him. "I'm doing more work than you right now."

Mahiru moaned softly, but pushed harder until Kuro backed away and he drew himself into a sitting position where he could take a deep breath. Shakily reaching up to his clothes, Mahiru began to take them off and continued in a stronger, sterner voice, “I can’t do the work if you sit on me. Remember what I said? Explain what's going on and you can be lazy, ne? Now sit back. You’re heavy.” He peeled back his jacket, took off his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and despite trembling (and trying so, _so_ hard to hide it that it was _cute_ ), Mahiru dropped clothes to the side.

Kuro watched, somewhat offended and replied, “you're such a pain. Not sexy at all.” Something Kuro was definitely lying about. Mahiru was the sexiest person in the room right then. In his own opinion. With that hot mouth parted slightly and their skin looking as soft and shimmering with sweat as it did. Kuro had never felt more excited and less lazy in his life. Then he looked down and saw Mahiru had forgotten something and he frowned, feeling too teased. “M-Mahiru,” he coughed purposely. “Mahiru you forgot your trousers.”

Mahiru graced him with a smile that made Kuro’s whole body grow hotter and he swallowed while his eyes became unfocused.

Who knew his eve, who was forever smiling, had _that_ type of expression hidden away: _how troublesome…_

“Don’t be like that Kuro,” Mahiru teased. “Come on. You pushed me down remember, why don’t _you_ take off the rest of my clothes and then we'll see just who gets to laze about, eh?”

Teenagers were _fearsome_ , Kuro decided at that point (even if he were physically one himself).

Devilish also came to Kuro's mind, but that was something he didn't mind at all.

Normally one to lounge; it was his nature after all, Kuro did finish stripping his eve. He delighted in how easily the belt pulled free and the button beneath came undone and enjoyed the sound of the zip sliding. Dipping his fingers down the fabric covering Mahiru’s hips, Kuro pulled slowly, dragging his nails slowly over the revealed skin. He revelled in the soft mark it left behind and just when he would it couldn't get any better, Mahiru _keened_.

A boastful rumble raised to the top of Kuro's throat.

Despite the darkness, Kuro could see Mahiru clearly. He could see the soft arch of his back. The bulge in his boxers and the way his hands slid to his mouth to bite down gently on the finger tips to mask his wanton sounds. It was driving Kuro insane. Just before he could take off Mahiru’s boxers, one of Mahiru’s hands covered the front, stopping him. He looked up irritated, but Mahiru shook his head and urged to Kuro’s clothes. He had to be honest then, he had been a little too entranced by his eve to think about his own screaming body.

Being reminded was hell. It was like he had bottled everything and Mahiru had removed the cap. There was no elegance to the way he stripped. Only harsh yanks and fabric being shoved to the side. He watched Mahiru watching him and was lured in by the way Mahiru struggled between hiding his desires and expressing them. Hormones were such fickle things. And unlike Mahiru, Kuro didn’t care to leave his underwear on longer than it had to be.

Completely naked, he laid over Mahiru and guided his hands to lay Mahiru's, pinning them above his head. Drawing Mahiru into a heated kiss, he pressed his erect cock down onto Mahiru’s still covered one and roughly pushed his hips down. Mahiru bucked back up and moaned in his mouth. Kuro thrust his hips down and it didn't take long for Mahiru’s underwear to get wet from the pre-cum of both their erections. Kuro kept humping. It was such a satisfying feeling and he almost came more than once. This was what he had feared?

He was stupid sometimes, truly.

Mahiru kept fidgeting as if he wanted them to move on, but Kuro wasn't ready to stop kissing so he moved his hands back to the underside of Mahiru’s thighs and slightly bent his eve over again by lifting up his legs. He was sure that this was what Mahiru wanted when Mahiru’s arms had locked Kuro’s head close to him and both of them were stuttering physically. It didn't take long for the room to become full of breathy pants, hitched sounds and desire: hot, unbridled desire.

"Kuro," Mahiru moaned suddenly, twitching. "Kuro, please."

Mahiru’s arms fell above his head and he thrust his chest up in order to take a deep breath. And in that moment, Kuro reacted to Mahiru's pleading. He tugged off Mahiru’s underwear and sat back. Shifting back further and leaning down until he could kiss the inside of Mahiru’s thigh, he barely managed to keep a straight face when Mahiru kicked out, groaning. Letting Mahiru fall back to the bed, Kuro went into a sort of daze watching his eve lay there, hazily watching him back.

He took in the husky sound of Mahiru’s breath, the way his skin shimmered from sweat and enjoyed the soft trembling of his body. Kuro knew before but only know could he really see it but his eve was beautiful.

“You humans naturally keep things like condoms and lubrication around, right?” Kuro asked, rather seriously for how much he, himself was shaking with lust. The only real give-away in his voice coming from the rough edge once he had finished speaking.

Mahiru nodded and looked up to his bedside table, eyes locked onto the top drawer. "Obviously," he said.

Kuro grinned, forgiving Mahiru's rudeness. He would be easily agitated as well, feeling as lustful as Mahiru looked. Again, Mahiru moaned at the predatory look he only ever saw in his servamp during the heat of battle after feeding on blood. Only now it was less vicious and much more sensual. And not in any way oblivious to how he was affecting Mahiru, Kuro chose to move slowly. While he forgave Mahiru their rudeness, he still found it fun to punish them slightly. Draping himself over Mahiru, he languidly stretching out to tug open the door and blindly fiddling his fingers inside of it.

He leaned down to offer Mahiru a soft kiss as his fingers crunched together the foil of the condoms and his little finger snagged the lotion.

Pulling it out, Kuro leaned back from Mahiru with one last kiss for the time being and checked he had one: grabbed the right thing and two: checked the date for use on both were fine. He was thankful that they were- not that Mahiru was the type to keep out of date _anything_ in the house. He was far too responsible for that. Kuro thought about how he was about to make him the opposite. Thought about how he was about to turn Mahiru into the most irresponsible person out of everybody they knew.

Foreplay, Kuro had also mused, would end up being a long, messy and boring procedure. But instead, he found it it be the opposite. There was nothing boring about it. Pulling Mahiru’s butt up, he finally pulled off Mahiru's underwear and propped the underside of Mahiru’s thighs on his—Kuro's spread apart knees. Kuro got quite the view of his eve’s erect cock and the pre-cum that dribbled down the top; he moaned loudly. He unscrewed the cap of the lotion and pouring it into his hand, he rubbed it together, warming it as he watched his precious eve freeze from anticipation.

“Ne, Mahiru,” he said in his teasingly lethargic tone. It took a lot out of him to speak that way when all he felt was this overwhelming _urge_. “Can you relax your hole down there? You’re pretty tense.”

Mahiru shot him the dirtiest of looks but when he glanced down, Kuro saw the hole twitch and he pushed the warmed lube to his fingers and reached down to circle the hole gently. He dipped the tip of his wet fingers inside, prodding but not shoving deeper and relished in the throaty, hitched sounds Mahiru made. Who knew his eve could sound so… dirty. When the tips slid in and out with ease, he pushed in deeper and repeated the process until he could slide not one but two inside with ease and then kept going just to be able to pay attention to how much of a mess Mahiru had become before he too became uncontrollable.

Subconsciously, Kuro licked his lower lip, sweeping from left to right and peeling open the condom, he shakily put it on himself. “You should see yourself, Mahiru,” he teased while pouring more lube to cover his own cock (because better safe than sorry) and hid his small smile when Mahiru moaned loudly at him. It seemed sex was the easiest way to shut his eve up: he would have to remember that. Dropping the packaging and bottle off the side of the bed, Kuro went to push Mahiru up by the underside of his thighs just as Mahiru said, “hey!” Clearly about to moan about the mess until Kuro pushed his cock up to the slippery hole and teased a few times before slowly, temptingly rolling his hips to push fully inside.

Mahiru seized up, as if his entire focus had gone on taking Kuro’s cock into his body and when it was all in, both relaxed. Kuro bent over Mahiru, trying hard to hold back his desires and Mahiru couldn’t stop panting even as he reached up and mumbled a quick, “move,” before dragging Kuro into a passionate kiss. Thrusting himself forward if only to deepened the kiss, Kuro thrust his cock in harder and that was when all sense was lost. The entire thing that began all of this truly set in. Kuro’s eyes took on this deeper, darker red and Mahiru acted only too eager.

The two became a horny mess: rutting and rubbing groins, rolling and rocking hips, hitched breathes and loud moans.

At some point, Kuro pulled out, manhandled Mahiru onto his hands and knees and sunk back inside of him. Mahiru’s hand reached up to the metal and he grabbed a hard hold on it as he buried his head, dribbling onto the sheets as he tried to keep up with Kuro’s passionate thrusts. Mahiru slipped a hand between his legs and began to play with himself at the same time Kuro’s chest stuck to his back and he felt Kuro’s teeth teasing the edge of his shoulder while one of Kuro’s hands dragged teasing nails down his side and before he could give any warning: he came.

His eyes clenched shut and fell into the warm, blissful darkness as he tightened his hole and Kuro bit down into his skin. Kuro’s hips stuttered to a still with his cock at its deepest inside of Mahiru and the latter knew immediately that Kuro had come as well. Immediately the madness that had plagued him for the past however many days seemed to lighten and the pair of them flopped down with Kuro lazily laying on top, still inside. He whispered nonsensical things- sweet things into Mahiru’s ear and Mahiru might have laughed to see how cute his servamp truly was had he any voice left to use.

It was Kuro pulling out that gave Mahiru the drive to break the silence with a quick, “Ouch. Kuro slow down.”

And Kuro did but by that point he was almost out already.

Sitting back, Kuro watched Mahiru struggle to roll back onto his back but didn’t help him. “You know Mahiru," Kuro said softly, staging his breathing to try and calm himself faster. "We’re probably going to be doing this for a few days if I think about it...” Kuro tapped his lip thoughtfully and Mahiru groaned, dragging himself up so his head was on his pillow and he could feel the wet from where Kuro bit him dampen the pillow.

Mahiru laid his hand across his forehead and with a stuttered groan, he said, “well then we should probably sleep before going again.” After all, they had come home straight from battle to do this. He was knackered, a little overwhelmed and when Kuro laid down beside him, snuggling beside him, he thought that he was also happy.

"Yes, probably," Kuro answered, setting down so that he could close his eyes.

Mahiru chuckled, but after a moment found himself saying, “Kuro, I—”

When Kuro didn’t interrupt when Mahiru gave him a moment to, Mahiru looked down to see if Kuro had really fallen asleep that fast. He nudged and peered through the darkness to see Kuro’s eyes were closed and looked up at the ceiling, disgruntled. His body still thrummed pleasantly and the warmth of having another body close to him was welcoming but he still wanted to know something. Hear something. Say  _something._

Kuro peeked open one eye and when both of Mahiru's locked onto it, he smiled and answered what Mahiru had been thinking.

"I love you too, Mahiru."


End file.
